halo_spv3fandomcom-20200214-history
Warthog
The M12 Force Application Vehicle, more commonly known as the Warthog, or simply the Hog, is a United Nations Space Command ground vehicle. Overview/Background The Warthog is a four-wheel all-terrain vehicle and is the UNSC's primary ground vehicle, used for its scouting and reconnaissance capacity, or as an integral part of a mechanized infantry unit; the Warthog has been a part of the UNSC's armored vehicle fleet for two centuries, and is the most recognizable vehicle in their arsenal. The Warthog is a four-wheel all-terrain vehicle capable of going over any obstacle without difficulty. It's a highly maneuverable vehicle, capable of making sharp turns and reaching top speeds of 125 km/h (78 MPH). Its chassis design places it into the jeep family of vehicles, featuring an open cabin with no doors or roofing and seating for three occupants; a driver, a passenger, and a gunner. Due to the increasing number of injuries sustained by marines using the Warthog in combat, engineers have installed two large holsters between the driver and passenger seats. These holsters are then fitted with two large health kits, each kit containing enough field dressing components to heal all three of the Warthog's occupants. These kits are permanently expended once activated and cannot be replaced until the vehicle has undergone a maintenance check, meaning that they are reserved until at least two of the occupants urgently require medical attention. The Warthog can be configured to suit a wide variety of applications, it is primarily deployed for scouting and reconnaissance, or as an integral part of a mechanized infantry unit. Therefore, most Warthog models are outfitted with a turret mounted in the rear tray of the vehicle, which must be manned by a gunner in order to be utilised. These turrets come in unique models designed to fire different types of ammunition, changing both the Warthogs model designation and combat role. Model Variants Gameplay Information Advantages * At top speed, the Warthog is very effective at dodging enemy fire. * All Warthogs are equipped with two Health kits which are activated by pressing the flashlight button. This allows the Warthog's occupants to survive an increased amount of enemy fire. * Despite having their own strengths and weaknesses, all Warthog turret variants are both highly effective and efficient at eliminating infantry and vehicles compared to standard weaponry. Disadvantages * While capable of soaking up a decent amount of damage, the Warthog is highly susceptible to explosive weaponry. ** Heavy explosives like Rockets and Fuel Rod shots can severely damage or destroy the vehicle in a single shot. ** Lighter explosives like Brute Shot grenades can easily flip the vehicle over. * The Warthog is somewhat slow to accelerate, taking some time to both reach top speed and recover after running into an obstacle. ** The Warthog relies on its high speed in order to effectively dodge enemy projectiles, making it highly vulnerable to receiving damage in the above scenarios * The Warthog becomes exceedingly slow to accelerate and turn when driving on icy terrain, and thus should be avoided. * The Warthog is virtually defenceless if there are no Marines present to man the turret and/or passenger seat, restricting the driver to ramming enemies or periodically switching between the gunner and driver seats. ** The Warthog only benefits from the player's energy shields if the player is in the driver seat. Thus, if the player wishes to man the gunner position, the vehicle will have significantly reduced durability as any damage taken deducts from the Warthog's health instead of the player's shields. Developer Information Trivia * Category:UNSC Vehicles Category:Ground Vehicles Category:UNSC Ground Vehicles